The Killers 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Killers 2. (Episode starts with Noxxow walking into Mr. Skyheart's house. Noxxow: Hi Mr. Skyheart. Ready to rock and roll? Mr. Skyheart: Oh yes, let's get this party started. Noxxow: But can you please not sing? You almost destroyed the worldlast week with it. Mr. Skyheart: My singing's not bad! I'll prove it! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Now that wasn't bad, was it? Noxxow: Actually, very. Mr. Skyheart: Hey, I have an idea. We can get a new singer! Noxxow: Yeah, we can become a band, and not a duo. And I know just who can sing! (He and Mr. Skyheart run off-screen.) Noxxow: Hey Kim, would you like to join our band? You'll be the singer. Kim: Of course! I've always wanted to be in a band! But I had to be your lab assistant instead. Mr. Skyheart: But how do you sing? Kim: Like this: (sings the GoAnimate jingle) Mr. Skyheart: That was amazing! I love the GoAnimate jingle. Noxxow: Hey guys, wanna be a band? I mean, Kim didn't even have to practice. Kim: Yeah, but what name do we want? Mr. Skyheart: Let's go around Moonville and ask everyone we know. (Everyone gives them suggestions. Johnny suggests "KimRandyNoxxow," Karen suggests "123Sunnybunny," Angel suggests "The Sweetyboos," and Mussel suggests "The Healthy Joggers.") Noxxow: Ugh, I give up! Nobody has any decent band name ideas. Kim: Wait, I know. The Killers. Noxxow: (Jumps for joy) Oh yeah! Mr. Skyheart: Wait, isn't that name, The Killers, already taken? Noxxow: Well, how about The Killers 2. (Later that same day) Noxxow: Hey Johnny, Randy, Kim and I are becoming a band! We're called The Killers 2. Johnny: Wait, what about my name? And wait, why do you want to be a band? Noxxow: Wait, wait, wait, wait! Is that all you can ever say? Johnny. No... (to Mr. Blan) Hey dad, Noxxow, Kim, and Mr. Skyheart want to perform in a concert. Mr. Blan: Well guess what? There's a big concert in Zommyelta Beach tonight. How's that for a perfect timing? Mr. Skyheart: Well, let's sign up. (The trio goes to the stage to sign up.) What's-His-Face: Sup, brothers! If you want to perform tonight, just sign the paper over there. Noxxow: Your voice is annoying. Alright. (Signs paper) Okay, I signed up. Now what? What's-His-Face: Well, see you brothers at 9:00, during the concert. 9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9! Noxxow: Well, see ya. (Later that night, the trio is practicing a song.) Kim: Wait, what time is it? Noxxow: Oh my gosh, it's almost 9! We gotta go! (They all head to the concert. Another band is playing, but they finish their song just as soon as they arrive.) Johnny: Well guys, you're up. Kim: Let's do this. (Song starts.) What's-His-Face: Oh no, it's that Skyheart guy! They have a new singer, but he could burst out singing whenever! (Runs over to Mr. Skyheart.) Johnny: hey mister! What do you think you're doing? What's-His-Face: Trying to make sure Mr. Skyheart doesn't randomly burst out singing! Johnny: He won't do that! Wait, you know him? What's-His-Face: Who doesn't? He sings so awfully! Well Mr. Skyheart, say goodbye. (Jumps on his head.) (The Killers 2 were very successful, but decided not to play anymore.) (Mr. Skyheart went to the hospital, but only for like 5 seconds.) (What's-His-Face (that's his real name) got arrested, but only for like 5 seconds.) (And Kim went back to being Noxxow's lab assistant.) The End! Category:Transcripts